The Dark Knight (TV series)
The Dark Knight '''is a 2013 television series that airs on Cartoon Network. The series is animated, and is rated TV-PG-LV. It is aired at 8pm, as a result of its content. ''The Dark Knight ''is a sequel to ''Beware the Batman ''(which is a ''real ''TV-PG show that will air soon on Cartoon Network). Although that they air back-to-back. Cast The only confirmed is John DiMaggio as Batman. Episodes The swim broadcasts are strangely putting two-part and four-part episodes in Season Two. Censorship On Cartoon Network, they are heavily censored. *Guns are changed with lasers **In That's Not Funny, a whole scene is cut to pieces. ***The transcript is has follows (italics for censored scenes): Firing at ''Batman Junior, the Joker said "Time to die! Fire that gun, Charlie!" Charlie fired at Batman Jr. ''"Who are you, anyway?" ''Joker asked Charlie. "I don't know, just fire! It's like Nictoons; we keep on being stupid for years and never stop," answered Charlie. "Yeah, I guess. Haha!" laughed The Joker. They fired for five more minutes. ''The end credits of part one roll. *Suicide references are cut, aswell as death **Driven to Suicide heavily censored including ***The title was changed to A Lollysick's Story ***The lollystick's suicide was cut ****The transcript is as follows (italics are used for censored scenes): "You little ''putze!" shouted the police. They caught up so easily. It cuts to court. "This so-called 'pizza man' was commiting ''homicide!" 'said Officer Chicabomb Bob.' "The worst excuse," Lollysick muttered. "Shut up, you foul-mouthed pig-floating crook-minded ''putze-looking''' 'pizza man'!" screamed Chicabomb Bob. "But I just robbed a pizza place," he replied. "Well, still a crime. But minor," said Judge Poopoo. "Eight weeks in jail. One day of community service." "NEVER!!" screamed Lollysick. He rushed out of the room. Judge Poopoo turned into Mecha-Turd. The little eye followed them. "Get 'em!" shouted Chicabomb Bob and Mecha-Turd. They ran after him, until they got up to hill. "Ya' goin' ta' jail, punk!" shouted Chicabomb Bob. "Yeah, you little putze!" shouted another officer, named 'Don't Have A Proper Name Guy'. "No!" screamed Lollysick. "Look, you have to go to jail. You did a crime. Plus, eight weeks? That's the least we've done!" said Don't Have A Proper Name Guy. He continued, "Some people have spent their whole lifetime here. Thats rickety-right! Yesiree. Ya' lucky, Lollysick." Lollysick muttered something. "What?" asked Chicabomb Bob. "I said "I'm gonna' commit suicide', you putze!" he answered. "No, you can't! That's.... also against the law," said Mecha-Turd, trying to stop him. "I must!" screamed Lollysick, "My name is Lollysick J. Hoggonbottom..." he announced. "Ha, Hoggonbottom. He he," laughed Don't Have A Proper Name Guy. "...and I must do what I must do. Give me my car. I'm gonna' jump off this cliff," he said. "He's gotta' do..." said Chicabomb Bob, getting Lollysick's car, "...what he has to do." He got in is car. "Bye, bye, Earth!" he cried, with tears down this eyes. "So sad," said the police, including Chicabomb Bob, Don't Have A Proper Name Guy, and Mecha-Turd. He did it. He did suicide. He was dead forever. "What a waste for a beautifal car!" moaned Don't Have A Proper Name Guy, looking down. The end credits roll. ***Lollysick's "Why suicide is a cool idea, maybe homicide would be awesome. But I like suicide better. It has a better story" line is cut to just "It has a better story." ***Mecha-Turd's close-ups to the chest were all cut to just "Mecha-", not "Mecha-Turd 3601". **In ''I Struggle, By Bruce Wayne, the death and kill (and 'rip your head off') references were cut, along with "putze" and "for God's sake". *Language is cut **"God's sake!" is changed to "Sake!" **"What the Hell?" is changed to either "What the heck?" or "What the H.E. Double Hockeysticks?" Telefilm There will be a telefilm named ''The Dark Knight ''and airs back-to-back as a four-part episode.